A Change In Destiny
by SHP33
Summary: The V3C12 finale with a sudden twist that will hopefully make the fanbase happy again, if just for a moment
1. A Change in Destiny

**First fic ever**

 **Hopefully not too much fluff, I just wanted to write a finale that would make me happy inside**

 **enjoy**

 **/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\**

 _You'll only get in the way_

Those words echoed through Pyrrha's mind as Jaune and her rode the sub-basement elevator up to ground level. Neither of them spoke, the deafening silence only interrupted by the low hum of the elevator of muffled rumbling of the battle continuing below them. Every impact caused the lights to flicker in and the elevator to shake. Brief flares of emerald and orange appeared in the seam between the elevator doors signifying the intensity of the battle

Both of them willed the elevator to go faster than its already frightening pace. Weakened by the interrupted aura transfer procedure, Pyrrha could not find the strength to increase their speed. Upon reaching the ground floor, they ran out searching for a familiar face, anyone that could help them to save Professor Ozpin or located his requested combatants. The quad was empty. The only sounds to be heard were the growls of Grimm and the crackling of flames. All the other hunters seemed to have evacuated. Jaune pulled out his scroll to try and call out to Glynda and help Ozpin.

Pyrrha began eyeing out a perimeter, while Jaune furiously scrolled on his device. With a terrifying screech, both of the occupied warriors looked up to see the most frightening Grimm either of them had ever witnessed. A fearsome dragon nearly 50 meters long, having the usual features of a Grimm, bone spikes, firey eyes, and a body that is neither solid nor shadow but also leathery wings and six eyes. This enormous Grimm appeared to have blobs of inky black shadow leaking off of it only to form more Grimm once they hit the ground. The dragon seemed fixated on the tower, leaving the two hunters alone for now.

Once they realized they weren't in immediate danger, the hunters hurried their actions beyond the frightening pace they were already at. Jaune frustrated with his device and its lack of useful contact information finally felt able to speak. "Pyrrha, what was all of that?" Before she could answer, A rush of a flame could be heard behind them. As they turned to look, they could see an orange glow ascend the tower, floor by floor. It seemed that they were too late to save their headmaster.

Jaune croaked out,"But Ozpin?" Pyrrha regained her voice and stated, "There's no time." Collecting her thoughts she turned to Jaune "Go, Get to Vale, and call for help." He replied,"Huh? But what are you going to do?"

As she looked to the tower, finalizing her plan, he realized her intent.

He tried to persuade her, to say anything to change her mind, to make her rethink this course of action, but she was convinced. No longer listening to him, she decided that she should have no regrets. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Locking lips in an attempt at an apology for what she was about to do

Initially, he stood there confused but soon kissed her in return and put his arms around her. After a few moments of passion, Jaune regained his senses and broke off. "Pyrrha, please don't do this, you don't have to fight her, please, we can get help."

But her mind was made up. She had seen the deployable armory locker behind him and she knew just what to do. Muttering "Jaune, I'm sorry" She readied herself to push him, but at that moment a strong wind blew through the campus. It was a stiff yet comforting breeze, imparting a strange feeling onto both of them.

Tears were streaming down her face, Pyrrha was about to betray the best friend she ever had. Someone who could see past all the titles and medals she had earned and could see the real Pyrrha Nikos, and she was about to send him away.

Jaune looked up to see the emotion in Pyrrha's face, her telegraphed stance, her arms readied at her side. Her plan was clear to him and at that moment, Jaune decided to change destiny, not only his but hers as well.

Using what she had taught him during their hand-to-hand training sessions, he swiftly sidestepped her shove, spun around and pushed her into the locker instead, her sword and shield clattering on the ground. Pyrrha still weakened from the transfer was unable to stop Jaune or force open the locker. She begged Jaune to stop, but he was already imputing coordinates into the pin pad. "I'm sorry Pyrrha, but I can't let you go through with this, the others need you to survive...I need you to" Jaune noticed Pyrrha trying to force the door open, he wedged his sheathed sword into the door handle to stop her. "They need you to Jaune" Pyrrha, fighting back tears, continued to bang on the locker door, but it held firm.

"Pyrrha, I … I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better leader, I'm … sorry I couldn't have been a better friend"

Jaune paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"I love you, Pyrrha Nikos"

Pyrrha was floored by this but had no time to lose focus. "I love you too, Jaune. Please wait a minute, we can do this together " But it was too late, the coordinates were entered. The locker rumbled slightly as it prepared to launch. Before the engine's ignition, Jaune uttered one last phrase. "Pyrrha... do you believe in destiny?" With that, Pyrrha hurtled toward the safe zone established in Vale by the other hunters.

 **/\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\/\/** **\/\**

 **The first fic I have ever written, like if you did.**

 **Plz critique without mercy, I want to get better at this and write better stuff for you guys.**

 **Shout out to /u/Haru17 and /u/Challos for their reviewing prowess and help with everything.**


	2. A Desperate Search

**Heyo, thanks for coming to part two of my first fic.**

 **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\**

Crashing to a Halt, Pyrrha's locker landed on the roof of an abandoned store. Loosened from the flight Corcea Mors clattered to the roof upon landing. Pyrrha, having regained her strength from the flight over, crumpled the locker door and flung it off the roof. She burst out of the now doorless locker, tears running down her face, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She couldn't save her teammate and now he was going to fight her battle with no chance of victory.

"No... No, I can't give up." Speaking to no one in particular. She punched the ground near where her fallen tears were collecting. Jaune was a much more capable warrior than when she met him, He could hold his own until she could get to him. Pyrrha, rising to her feet, finally took stock of where she was. Looking around she noticed that she was in the center of the agricultural district and that most of Vale was dark with only a small group of lights on the outskirts the industrial district. "That has to be a safe zone!" again speaking aloud. She recognized construction from her citizen protection elective. Motived by rejoining with other hunters, Pyrrha grabbed Corcea Mors from the ground, holstered in on her back in replacement in her own weapons, and climbed down a nearby fire escape and made her way towards the zone a few blocks away.

She had to get to Jaune

Running forward, the sound of her heels clicking on the cobblestone was only outpaced by her frantic heartbeat. She had to make sure that her teammates had made it out ok, but she also had to figure out how to get an airship back to Beacon.

She crossed the threshold of the established safe zone, marked by a radius of lights from the portable street lamps. Pyrrha slowed as she approached the core of the area. Taking a few seconds to focus, Pyrrha was greeted by a plethora of faces both familiar and obscure. Almost every hunter, huntress, and citizen in Vale was there. Making her way through the crowd, she recognized some of her classmates. Team CFVY had established a lost and found of sorts to help match up missing children with worried parents. Team SSSN appeared to be rationing out food and water to the citizens. Continuing to push forward, Pyrrha approached a large structure erected in the center of the zone. Focusing on the symbols plastered on the sides and roof of the tent she noted that it was a Tactical Emergency Atlas Medical Structure, T.E.A.M.S.

Pulling a flap aside, she entered the tent to see that it was loosely packed mostly with Beacon hunters and Atlas medical personnel. She found Yang surrounded by at least three atlas medics, but the rest of team RWBY was nowhere to be seen. Pyrrha spotted pink blur zipping through the alleyways of stretchers briefly and excitedly talking to people who looked like they had not received assistance yet.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted out. Nora, ecstatic to see her friend alive and well, turned around and seemingly teleported in front of Pyrrha to put her into a bone-crushing hug. "Pyrrha! It's so good to see you." Hugging her even tighter "Look, the Atlas guys made me a nurse" Grinning ear to ear, Nora released her vice-like grip to point to the red plus painted on her cheek. "They said I was better suited here than out in the city"

Pyrrha groaned and massaged her ribs, while also smiling, something she felt she hadn't done in forever. "Good to see you are ok Nora. Where is Ren?"

Nora's smile dipped slightly at the lack of her other half. "Oh, Ironwood took Ren and some other agile hunters on a patrol in the city to look for more survivors."

Nora finally calmed down after rushing over to her friend, and finally took notice to how Pyrrha looked. Her eyes were red from what seemed like crying, and she was bruised all over. "Pyrrha, What happened to you?" Reality zoomed back into Pyrrha's mind and she regained her extreme urgency and determination. "No time to explain Nora, Jaune needs help and I need an airship back to Beacon."

Nora's smile evaporated completely "I'm sorry Pyrrha, Glynda took most of the Atlas soldiers and all of the airships to re-secure the Colosseum. That's how they plan to get all of these people out of Vale."

Crushed, Pyrrha began to sob again, now she was stuck here, safe and sound, while Jaune was on his way to fight a battle he would most certainly lose. "Jaune!" Pyrrha sobbed and crumpled to the ground, her last hope crushed. Without the airships, she didn't stand a chance of getting to Beacon in time. She could try to cross the water, but none of the ships in port were fast enough, and even if they were, she couldn't possibly climb the cliff leading to Beacon that quick.

Nora, saddened by her friend's sobs and the fate of her leader, helped Pyrrha to a nearby chair. Without any ability to contribute to a solution, She continued her duties, albeit at a less excited pace. Pyrrha's tears continued to fall but she sat down and opened her eyes. She noticed one of the members of team BRNZ laying down nearby, her knee caps wrapped in bandages and her hoverboard leaning against the cot. Cardin was pestering a medic for a bandage, although his wound barely looked like it drew blood.

Then the tents opening began to flap, people braced themselves as a breeze tore through the safe zone. The nearby hoverboard clattered to the ground. This breeze felt familiar to Pyrrha, Stiff yet comforting.

Pyrrha shot up out of the chair, empowered by a new idea. She had seen her fight in the tournament, and she was the only one who could help her reach Jaune now. Sprinting over to her Pyrrha asked, "Your name is Reese right?" The green haired girl croaked out "yeah, what's up?" "I need your board right now. No time to talk." Reese saw the pure desperation and fury in Pyrrha's eyes, and willingly tossed her the board. Pyrrha tucked it under her arm and began to run out of the tent, but before she could go, Reese grabbed her wrist. "I hope you can save your friend, but some advice, It only works on hard surfaces, it needs something to repel off of." Registering her advice, Pyrrha needed only modify her plan slightly. She ran out of the tent, sure that anything would be better than her sitting and crying.

Pyrrha sprinted out of the safe zone and examined the board mid-run, it maintained its neutral shade of green. Pyrrha threw the board in front of her. Sensing its activation, the board continued its momentum forward and began to hover a few inches off the ground. With no time for hesitation, Pyrrha leapt onto the board and continued forward. Now mobile, Pyrrha sped down to the waterfront, hoping she could think of a solution.

Passing empty storefronts and restaurants, Pyrrha continued to towards the dock. Looking at the buildings on either side of her, Pyrrha searched for a solution for how to cross the water. Crossing an avenue, Pyrrha came across her answer within a shop called _Dust in the Wind._ Shouting out "A dust shop, perfect!" continuing to speak aloud. Hopping off the board, she kicked it up to her open palm with the skill of a professional. She tried the door only to find it was locked. Not wanting to lose any more time, Pyrrha kicked in a window while shouting sorry in hopes that the shopkeeper would forgive her. After gaining entry she hurried to the main display case. Moving down the polished glass, she observed a plethora of different uncut dust crystals, both pure and mixed. Pyrrha now knew exactly what to grab, now if only she could find it. At the end of the cabinet, she found Jaune's salvation, inside velvet lined case a brightly shining cerulean crystal, labeled _Ice dust._ She punched through the display case and retrieved the crystal from the tinkling glass.

Leaving the store Pyrrha felt a rumbling in one of her belt pouches, searching for the source she pulled out her scroll. Expanding its screen, she saw that Ruby was trying to call her. Pyrrha answered but the connection was patchy, she was barely able to hear anything on the other side "Ruby, where are you? I can barely hear anything."

" _Pyrrha! - Beacon, Tower - down, Weiss -,_ Where _\- you?_ "

Comprehending most of her message, Pyrrha replied "Ruby, Jaune is still at Beacon, and I'm on my way, I might need some help by the cliff. You and Weiss meet me at the cliff face, where we had our team picnic."

Hearing Ruby's garbled response of "ok", Pyrrha ran out of the store and mounted the board again. Continuing down towards the water, she used her semblance on the board to augment her speed, accelerating forward, she became a blur of red and brown. Passing alleyways and avenues, she continued to race forward. Once on the docks, Pyrrha looked up at Beacon, scanning for any signs of the duo. She was rewarded with the far-off sight of Weiss's glyphs and Ruby's blurred form racing towards the cliff face. That had to be Weiss and Ruby fighting through the grim to get into position. After spotting her friends Pyrrha noticed she was quickly approaching the pier. Transitioning from asphalt to the worn planks of the docks, the board's hum changed pitch.

Exiting the board, Pyrrha continued to run forward. She retrieved the dust crystal from her waist pouch and shoved it into the input on the bottom of the board. The board booped happily and transitioned to a soft blue tone. Remounting the board, Pyrrha sped towards the choppy waves ahead. No doubt in her mind that this would work. Flying off the edge of the pier, the board made some chirps and began to glow brighter. Nearing the surface of the water the choppy waves appeared to slow. Falling further, the board hummed louder and the blue water started to take on a lighter color. At the last moment, Pyrrha landed on the newly formed ice platform. Pyrrha used her semblance to accelerate towards Beacon, surfing and creating new platforms while the older ones drifted away into the sea.

 _"I'm coming Jaune"_

 **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\/\** **/\/\**

 **Thanks for reading part two, hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **I tried to tie up some plot holes and bring in some characters I had trouble with long form.**

 **During the part in the dust shop, I tried to work in what Qrow was doing, but it didn't flow very well.**

 **Please like if you did, and make sure to lead a review if you think you found something I can improve on.**

 **Thank you again to /u/Challos**


	3. Update

Hi all.

Sorry I have not updated in a while. Still trying to find inspiration for this story and I am currently finishing up HS. Once life slows down a bit, and I get a better handle on things I will update more. You guys will not be forgotten.

more soon

-SHP33


End file.
